narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akatsuki Hiden: Evil Flowers in Full Bloom
Chapter titles * Prologue * #1: Otogirisō (弟切草, Hypericum Erectum) * #2: Itsuwari no Tani (偽りの谷, The Valley of Lies) * #3: Ukabiageru Hi (浮かびあがる日, The Day of Emergence) * #4: Karene Hana (枯れぬ花, The Unwithering Flower) * Epilogue • Seelentau 愛 議 20:39, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Any news on a translator? I've heard that OrganicDinosaur has given up on Sakura Hiden as well, is it correct @Seele? :(--Omojuze (talk) 20:43, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::No idea, I'm still not reading the novels. :P • Seelentau 愛 議 20:47, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :::"still" curiosity will catch up with you eventually ;)--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I read the first novel because Kakashi is cool and the author is the most prominent one, having written novels for Naruto earlier. The other novels are shipping-fanfiction and I'm not into that. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Konoha Hiden doesn't take itself seriously enough to ship anything. You might consider that one. ''~SnapperT '' 15:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) If you are looking for the rest of Sakura Hiden you can find it here. http://hisokasasss.tumblr.com/sakurahiden it seems a little rough though. Littlemetzler (talk) 03:12, January 30, 2016 (UTC) No thanks. :P Anyway, here's my translation of a summary of the chapters: * Prologue: On his journey for redemption Sasuke meets a young boy whose family was killed by Akatsuki... * Chapter 1: One moonlit night's evening, an assassin swoops down on Itachi and Kisame... his identity is...? * Chapter 2: Hunting for a certain bounty, Hidan and Kakuzu arrive at the Valley of Lies... the secret hidden in that valley is...? * Chapter 3: Looking for clay to enhance artistry, Deidara and Sasori arrive in a town... the shadow lurking in that town is...? * Chapter 4: Konan is looking for clues on the Tailed Beasts... about the illusion of Yahiko dying The painful memories of three people come to Konan's mind... * Epilogue: While playing with Sasuke, a man appears who knows Itachi... about the appearance of Itachi or so, dunno Also, there are two characters named Ōmitsu and Komitsu • Seelentau 愛 議 20:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Probably twins with Dark Release and Swift Release. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I asked my title source if there are any new or old Kekkei Genkai appearing, such as nature transformations. I also asked who those two characters are. She seemed to be pretty fond of me, so maybe she'll answer. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 21:35, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Summary • Seelentau 愛 議 15:02, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Aside from the Pain & Konan bit, that summary did a good job of at least putting reading that novel on my list of "things to do when I'm bored". Am interested to see if there are any new techs, or KKG usages in it.--Mina talk | 19:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Agreed. The guy, though, did come up as a little "douchey" individual, though I appreciate that he managed to put his time into the summary. Let's just hope the wait for english novelisations isn't long.--Omojuze (talk) 19:44, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Has the Akatsuki novel been translated? I can't find it anywhere and Narutopedia doesn't seem to have found out it either, because they didn't cover the entire story article like the other novels. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 04:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner Jinchuriki is the jinchuriki that Konan fights described at all? Han maybe? Or (canon Fuu/Utakata)?--RexGodwin (talk) 06:26, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 1 Entry I just read the novel and I see no reference to this part: "Itachi was not amused by the suggestion, and Kisame noted he stood no chance against Itachi anyway; nevertheless, he would be happy to die by Itachi's hand." Citation?